


The Glitched Pokémon

by Digigal_transbian



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: Gen, I tried and I think it turned out pretty not bad, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Only way to improve is to just do do do, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 03:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20808128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digigal_transbian/pseuds/Digigal_transbian
Summary: In the Kanto region, whispered among younger trainers, there is a legend.A legend about a pokémon that shouldn't exist.A legend about a pokémon that has strange powers and takes many forms.A legend that seems so impossible, everybody writes it off as just a fairy tale.The last thing Trainer Tawson expected was to actually find one while they on their way to get their seventh badge.After all, every legend has some basis in truth.





	1. Static Monday

There is a legend in the Kanto region.

It tells of a pokémon that is, but never should be. Some say this pokémon has power to multiply one of your items in infinitum, others say it destroys your pc data when it comes in contact with it. Some more adventurous people say that it can destroy anything it touches.

No two stories are the same.

Neither are the descriptions.

I had heard of this pokémon described in at least thirty some odd ways, most describe it as a glitchy mess of blocks in varying shapes and colors, however, I'd also heard it described by some as a ghost, others as an Aerodactyl or Kabutops skeleton.

Some say an experiment went wrong and from there everything just went south.

Most stories pointed to the coasts and seas, while others pointed to caves and abandoned buildings. A handful here and there had some interesting theories, such as the powerplant off by the rock tunnel near Lavender Town or at the top of Mount Silver during a lunar eclipse in the rain.

The only concrete information I could put together about this creature is that it has that "you'll know it when you see it" kind of appearance and the stories seem to favor coasts and the sea.

I'll be honest with you, I never thought of it as much more than a campfire story, something told to spook young trainers for a laugh.

I never once thought I would actually find one.

* * *

It was earlier today. I had just stepped out of the Viridian city mart when I saw the old man who first taught me how to catch a pokémon, which was nice considering Professor Oak just kinda gave me a pokédex and told me politely to fill it. 

Anyways, I was going to head over to Cinnabar to grab my next badge and check out the Seafoam islands when I decided to check in with him. I figured I should thank him for his help back then, so I did. We went to this new café and just talked about, well, anything really.

He got a Galoran coffee and I got some mixed berry pastries the waitress said was popular in Hoenn for myself and my pokémon.

Flareon really seemed to like it.

After I said my goodbyes and paid for the treat, I got my Fearow to fly us over to Cinnabar where I least expected any surprises. I thought it would be just another day, another badge.

I never expected to see anything in the water.

Just off the east coast of the island, I saw… something. I couldn't tell you what I thought it was, but something about it piqued my curiosity. I got as close as I could on the shore but still couldn't quite make anything out.

I sent out and hopped on my Lapras to get just that extra couple feet closer when it climbed out of the water. Well, yeah, climbed is a good enough way to describe it. Anyways, it took a few moments for me to register what was actually happening, but there in front of me was the pokémon from the stories.

I pulled out my pokedex to scan as much info on the unnamed creature as possible and the dex confirmed my suspicions as much as it could.

Pokemon #000.

Missingno.

Estimated Height: 3'3" ~ 10'0"

Estimated Weight: 22.1 lbs. ~ 3507.2 lbs.

This pokémon isn't in the dex at all, it has never been properly recorded before. There usually tends to be some information, at least a proper name to call the creature, or a shorter range for the height at least. Heck, Mew supposedly has an entry and nobody has seen it in Arceus knows how long. Even if the pokémon is unknown, it just shows question marks. Missingno. meant either the dex was glitching out, which would explain the lack of coherent estimated info, or the pokémon just doesn't exist.

Well it was right in front of me so that theory held no water.

Weird tech glitching powers? Check. Colorful and blocky appearance? Check. Inexplicably heavier bag? Check.

This is the pokémon from the stories.

So while the dex wasn't very helpful in terms of telling me what I was looking at -seriously how does it not know how tall something is by that much- it did give me something to call the creature. But if I had to guess the L-shaped creature's height and weight I'd go with the latter numbers. 

Its eye, at least I'm pretty sure that thing is an eye, was trained on me in confusion and apprehension, so I took great care in my next actions.

I called out my Venusaur just incase Missingno got hostile while I looked around the area for anything that might spook it off. In the ocean nearby I saw what I thought were bones and a Cloyster looking at me, watching me.

With slow and cautious movements, I made my way towards the staticky mess with a razz berry in my outstretched hand. The eye(?) locked onto the berry before it was surrounded by static before it disappeared and Missingno seemed a bit happier.

Venusaur looked like a coiled spring waiting to pounce so I tossed her a Lum berry and gave her a quick pat on the head and she seemed content enough for me to continue. I wanted no distractions, I was curious about the Missingno, and judging by it and the things in the water, it was a mutual curiosity.

I approached with my Lapras and with some gentle words I was able to get close enough to touch it. It was dry, which given that it just came out of the ocean is pretty strange, and it felt vaguely like tv static, but not like how a Pikachu can feel like a light static, this just felt… off.

(I didn't notice Gym Leader Blaine calling Professor Oak and watching the entire thing go down until he told me afterwards.)

The backwards L-shaped pokémon nuzzled into the touch and seemed to purr? It makes some very interesting noises I can say that much.

Back to the matter at hand, I pet the static thing and it seemed to like it. I pulled out an ultra ball I bought a couple days prior and just let it sit in my other hand, making sure Missingno saw it, and kept petting. I wanted it to at least partly trust me before I tried to capture it.

It looked at the ball in my other hand and I simply asked it if it wanted to stay with me. The static seemed to calm down as if it was thinking and then looked at me with cautious hope and nodded its eye.

I tossed the ball at Missingno and three shakes and a click later, Missingno joined my party as pokémon number 5. I looked under the water to see if the bones and cloyster were still watching me and shot them a gentle smile, I didn't know if they could see it but hey, worth a shot.

Turning my head back to shore I see Blaine standing there with a look of impressed shock on his face.

"That was the pokémon from the old campfire stories, wasn't it?" He asked me. I simply nodded.

He laughed an excited and overjoyed laugh, like he had just heard the news he was waiting to hear all his life.

"I've been looking into every story and legend ever since I became a trainer, and to think it was right next to my gym the whole time, it must be fate!" He chuckled, "Mind telling me your name son?"

"Tawson, sir."

"Well, have you ever thought about challenging the pokémon league on Indigo Plateau, Tawson? With pokémon catching skills like that you'd make a fine challenger."

"Actually the reason I came here was to challenge you for my next badge, but then this happened" I chuckled at that one. I went out to get my next badge and wound up capturing a Missingno. What a day.

Mom got a kick out of that one.

"Well it would be an honour to fight you, Tawson."

"Likewise."

After some talk about his expeditions to find and study the pokémon I just caught, which I should probably name at one point, the good professor showed up on a Blastoise, apparently he trained up the third one. Good for him.

The pokémon that were watching me from the water pulled back and hid themselves a bit which I thought would happen sooner. I decided to look for them at a later date, probably tomorrow, something about them felt like the Missingno I just caught.

I told him what happened with the Missingno, and he told me to come by his lab so we could get some data on this new species and I went along with it.

One flight and a lot of waiting later and we found that this Missingno was a Bird/Normal type, the height and weight were about what I guessed, and while it can hit like a truck, it can't take too many hits before going down. We also figured out that it's stronger physically than specially by a lot more than anyone expected, which makes no sense because it doesn't have arms, or legs.

I just got out of his lab and I'm pretty exhausted, it's been a long day, and I still haven't challenged Blaine for the badge. I'll do that after I figure out what's up with those bones and the Cloyster, I think they may have been friends with my Missingno and I'd hate to separate them.

I catch you all tomorrow with any updates.

-Tawson Y.


	2. Blazin' Tuesday

Glitchy is currently napping on me and I can't feel my legs so I guess it's time for the daily blog post.

(It weighs over a ton, thank Arceus I'm not trying to support all its weight.)

Oh yeah I named it Glitchy, it's basically a 10 foot tall, 3000 pound cat.

Anyways, today.

First thing, I got my seventh badge today, all I need now is to take down the Viridian City gym and I can finally challenge the Pokémon League!

Lapras wiped the floor with Blaine's team, I could have brought Glitchy into it but I ultimately decided against that with its stats. I may be a trainer who wants to beat the League but I still have a heart for my pokémon. Sending Glitchy into that the day after I found it would be needlessly cruel.

Is Glitchy defenseless? Yes and No. In a fight, Glitchy is a glass cannon. A slow glass cannon. A slow glass cannon that has such low special stats that, despite the fact it somehow knows Watergun twice, attacks like that won't do much even against a Fire type.

Glitchy is my one hit wonder, all it needs (and can take) is one hit.

I doubt glitchy would have lasted very long against Blaine.

I don't think it minds that.

Second thing, I checked outside the gym afterwards to check for those other pokémon with it, the ones that were very uncomfortable and wary of me, and they just weren't there.

Weird. I'll check again later.

A couple of my friends from Sinnoh and Hoenn mentioned seeing some strange things around Rustboro and Canalave respectively that they were going to look into, so hopefully that's something interesting and not some space-time anomaly threatening to tear the Earth in two, or fifty one.

But I've got my own weird things to sort out for the time being, I can worry about foreign mafias and deities threatening to destroy reality later.

For example, the weird anomaly napping on my lap that I swear should be classified as a proper Mythical Pokémon, like Mew or Jirachi. Glitchy is going to have to go back to Oak's lab to get some more… complete research done on it. If it can theoretically evolve, what it can and can't learn, how fast it learns, a dex entry, head pats, the standard stuff.

All Pokémon Love Head Pats.

It's just a fact of life.

Anyways, tomorrow I'm planning on meeting up with the gang on One Island to visit Mt. Ember and the hot springs, that should be fun.

So I guess I'm logging off early tonight, ciao!

-Tawson Y.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm thinking that next chapter I'm going to bounce to a different perspective for the story because first person retrospectives are great and all but not my favorite for writing a story in. They'll still happen occasionally but.  
I prefer variety in the stories.
> 
> If you have any feedback or suggestions feel free to drop a comment!


End file.
